You will always be mine
by Go getter
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Its about Alli and Dave plus some Johnny and Alli drama. Hope everyone enjoys it. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

_**This story takes place after degrassi season 9 episode "Why can't this be love?". This is my first fanfic, so please bare with me and no rude comments only useful criticism. (Story by: Go getter aka Monique) This is an Alli, Dave and Johnny fanfic.**_

**Alli's POV**: It's been three days since the dance and I still cannot believe how Johnny was acting. He was acting like such an ass. I mean I guess I could have let him down easier when he asked me to the dance, but I was still angry and hurt.

It's Tuesday and I hope I do not run into Johnny because I cannot handle him right now. I see Dave at his locker and I decide to go talk to him, since we are friends now.

Alli: "Hey Dave, what's up?"

Dave: "Nothing much. So how's the douchbag doing?" he said sarcastically.

Alli: "How would I know, I haven't talked to him since. I told you, Johnny and I are over.

Dave: "Okay, Okay. I was just checking. I remember when you would tell Claire that you guys were broken up and then days later you guys were a couple again."

Alli: "Well this time I mean it and I do not want to talk about him anymore, so can we just change the subject?" she said aggressively.

Dave: "Sure, I won't mention him again. So do you want to go to the Dot with me after school and talk?" he said hesitantly.

Alli: "That would be great. I'll meet you there after I talk to Mr. Simpson; I have to talk to him about my grades. I haven't been studying too much especially when me and Johnny were going out. It won't take me long, so I'll just meet you there.

Dave: "Cool I'll see you later. I have to get to class before Mrs. Kwan gives me a detention. I already have two tardies and the next time I'm late, I'm sure I'll get one." he says as he rushes down the hallway.

Alli: "Yeah I can't afford to be late either. Bye." she said as she rushed to Mr. Simpson's class.

_Mr. Simpson lectured us for what seemed like hours. I was dying of boredom. All I could think about was what Dave wanted to talk to me about. Maybe he just wanted to talk about school or the club he is in. I told him I am not interested in being a part of any clubs. Wait a minute, maybe he likes me, I have seen him staring at me a couple of times at school for long periods of time and then when I looked at him he would quickly turn around. I kind of like him, what am I saying he is cute, but a little young for my taste. But, maybe I should give him a chance because he seems fun and sincere unlike a certain someone I used to date. Class is finally over and I can't wait for school to be over. My next class is lunch; me and Claire are walking down the hall when... Johnny comes around the corner._

Johnny: "We really need to talk. I'm sorry about how I acted at the dance." He said shyly.

Claire: "Alli, I-I'll let you guys talk." she said as she walked away towards the cafeteria.

Alli: "So what's so important that you had to waste my lunch period?" she asked him.

Johnny: "I-I have to talk to you about...us." he pulled her into an empty classroom.

Alli: "What are we doing in here?" she said.

Johnny: "I just wanted to apologized and ...do this." he pinned her against the wall and ran his hands up and down her body.

Alli: "Johnny stop it, what are you doing?" she said trying to keep herself together.

Johnny: "It's more like who am I doing and the answer is you." he said as he unzipped his pants.

Alli: "No, Johnny stop, this is not going to happen." she screamed and ran out of the classroom.

**Johnny's POV: **I wasn't going to make her do anything she didn't want to do. I just wanted to be with her again. It's been forever since we had sex. I just need her body so bad. She'll probably never talk to me again after this. I don't know why I do stupid shit like this. I don't know how I'm going to do it, but I'm going to get her to listen to me. I know we are broken up, but she is my...everything. I've never felt like this with any other girl. I can't and I won't live without her.

Thank goodness, school is finally over. Now all I have to do is go talk to Mr. Simpson about my grade. After I got to his classroom, Mr. Simpson started going on and on about how I wasn't doing my work and I wasn't working to my full potential. If I wanted to be lectured, I'd go home and listen to my parents yell at me about my grades. They were more than disappointed in me. They expect straight A's and nothing less. Mr. Simpson tells me that I can redo two of my tests and also gives me some extra credit. I tell him I'll redo the tests and have the extra credit complete by the end of the school day tomorrow. I walk out of the classroom to find him again. Johnny is leaning on my locker. I had to get a book out of my locker, but I decided to just forget the book. She started to run, but Johnny caught up with her.

Johnny: "I'm sorry about earlier, I mean I wasn't going to rape you or anything. I just wanted to feel your body on my body again. I love your curves, soft skin and long silky hair. Just looking at you gives me a hard on sometimes." he said seductively.

Alli: "I don't want to hear it. Just stop and leave me alone." she said.

Johnny grabbed her arm and said "Just listen to what I have to say. I love you and I can't live without you. If I can't have you, then no one can." he said with no hesitation. Alli looked shocked and scared at the same time. She didn't know what was going to happen next.

Alli managed to wiggle her wrist out of his grasp and she made a run for it. She ran out the door all the way to the Dot. Once she arrived at the Dot, she had to slow down and catch her breath. After catching her breath, she walked into the restaurant and found Dave. She still looked shaken up, but she tried her best to look normal so Dave wouldn't suspect anything.

Dave: "Hey Alli!" he exclaimed.

Alli: "Hi, so w-what's up?" she said trying to keep herself from bursting into tears.

Dave could sense something was up with Alli because of the way her voice sounded and the way she was talking. Normally, she was sassy and full of constant chatter, but now she was quiet and sad. She is trying to cover up her pain, but Dave knows something is wrong and he is going to find out what is bothering her.

Dave: "Alli are you okay?" he said.

Alli: "Yeah, I'm fine why?" she was afraid that he knew something was off with her.

Dave: "You just don't seem like yourself right now. You know if something is wrong, you can talk to me about it. After all we are friends." he said trying to assure her that she could tell him anything.

Alli: "Alright, I'll tell you, but this stays between you and me okay?" she looks around to make sure no one is listening in on their conversation.

Dave: "I promise I won't tell anyone, so what's up?" he said impatiently wondering what she was about to say.

Alli: "It's about Johnny, after I talked to Mr. Simpson he grabbed my arm and started telling me that he loved me and how he couldn't live with out me. He also told me that If he could have me, then no one could. He really freaked me out. Im so scared Dave, what should I do?" she said as tears ran down her face.

Dave: "Alli, calm down everything is going to be alright. I'll make sure he doesn't bother you again." he said determined to protect her.

_**Please review and tell me what you think of my first chapter. I hope you all have enjoyed reading my story. I look forward to reading all of your comments. Remember this is my first fanfic.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I have redone chapter 2 because I haven't gotten as much positive feedback as my chapter one and I felt like it could have been better. Thank you those people who have read my story and reviewed it. I hope you like this rewrite better.**_

_I just got home from the Dot and I am dreading going to school tomorrow because of what Johnny said. I told him we were through, but he just does not want to accept it. I guess I could try avoiding him at school, but that won't work because every time I turn around there he is. He really is starting to scare me. When we were going out, he never acted like this. I guess the breakup really did something to him. Well at least I have Dave to lift my spirits. He's a really good friend, but I secretly have had a crush on him since the dance. I mean he's cute, funny, and a gentleman. Maybe I need to lay off the bad boys and go for a nice guy. I lay down on my bed and tried to go to sleep, but how could I because I have so much on my mind._

It's Wednesday morning and I just want to stay in bed and sleep all day, but I know my parents won't let me so I get out of bed, get dressed and head to school. As soon as I enter Degrassi, I see Claire, she was waiting for me. She had called the night before, but I didn't feel like talking to anyone so I ignored her call.

Alli: "Hey Claire. Sorry I didn't answer when you called, I've just had a lot of stuff on my mind lately." she said hoping Claire would accept her explanation.

Claire: "So what was bothering you so much that you couldn't answer my call?" she said obviously worried about her friend.

_I should have known Claire wouldn't just drop the subject, she never does. I guess that's why she is such a good friend because she cares about me. I am so lucky to have her as a friend._

Alli: "It's about Johnny." she exclaimed.

Claire: "What about Johnny? Please don't tell me that you're going to take him back. He is a loser and you can't trust him." she said.

Alli: "No, of course not. I told you Johnny and I are threw. It's just that yesterday after school, he grabbed me and told me that if he couldn't have me than no one could. I told Dave about this and he didn't know what to do either. Claire, I'm so scared, what if he tries to hurt me?" she said as tears began to form.

Claire then pulls her friend into a hug.

Claire: "I'm so sorry you have to go through this. Maybe you should tell Sav what's going on." she says releasing Alli.

Alli: "I can't, Sav would go after Johnny and end up getting himself hurt." she says with a worried look on her face.

Claire: "Maybe your right, but we have to tell someone?" she says.

Alli: "Fine. Let's talk about this at lunch, we have to get to class before we're late." she say as her and Claire start running towards their classroom.

**Alli's POV:** I'm glad I told Claire what was going on. She is my best friend and I hate keeping secret from her. I really hope I can find someone to get Johnny off my back.

I'm in class and I'm trying to focus on my work so I can improve my grades because they've been slipping lately. I look up towards the window and I see Johnny staring at me. Why won't he just leave me alone? I immediately look away and try to focus on my work, but Claire notices that I am uneasy. She looks up and sees Johnny staring at me and gives him a death glare. He then walks away.

Claire: "Alli, are you okay? I saw Johnny staring at you." she said.

Alli: "Yeah I'm okay. I just can't take this anymore. It's like he's stalking me." she said as she continued her work.

Before they knew it, the bell had rung and it was time for lunch. Claire and Alli were walking towards the lunch room when they spotted Dave.

Claire: "Hey Dave." she said cheerfully hoping he would change the mood.

Dave: "Hi, Claire." he said looking a little worried.

He knew something was wrong with Alli, but he didn't want to question her about it yet so he tried to make her smile by doing a little dance. After a minute, she started smiling and laughing. They all walked into the cafeteria and took their usual seats.

Alli: "Thanks Dave, I really needed a good laugh. You always know how to pick me up when I'm done." she said flashing him with a smile.

Dave: "No problem. I would do almost anything to make you smile because when you're not happy I'm not happy." he said while giving her a smile.

Claire sat back and watched as Alli and Dave flirted with each other. She had always thought that they liked each other, but just never got the courage to admit it. This went on for about five minutes.

Claire: "Are you guys done flirting with each other?" she said as they both gave her a shocked look.

Alli: "What we were flirting, we were just talking Claire. You read too much into things Claire." she said hoping Claire would believe her even though deep down she knew she liked Dave.

Dave: "Yeah Claire, Alli and I are just friends right Alli? he says waiting for Alli to reassure Claire.

Alli: "Totally, we just friends." she said with a little hesitation.

Claire: "Sure. I'm not sure if I believe that, but I guess I'll have to _**for now**_." she said leaving both of her friends speechless.

The bell rings and they all get up and head to their next class. Alli like being in gifted class, even though she would never admit it to anyone. She thought that people would think she was a nerd if she bragged too much about it.

While in class, Alli starting thinking about how she really felt about Dave. She liked him, but didn't know if she should say anything because he might not feel the same way. Usually she wasn't afraid of rejection, but this time was different. She also thought about what would happen if her and Dave dated then broke up. That would completely ruin the friendly they worked so hard to create. Alli couldn't take no knowing anymore, so she decided that she would call Dave tonight and tell him exactly how she felt.

The day went by quick and before Alli knew it, it was time to go home. She walked home with Claire as usual, but this time Claire had an odd look on her face.

Alli: "Whats up with you Claire?" she said with a puzzled look on her face.

Claire: "Oh it's nothing, I'm just thinking about how cute a couple you and Dave would make." she said knowing that Alli agreed.

Alli: "Alright Claire I'll admit it, I like Dave. But I'm not sure if he feels the same way about me." she said.

Claire: "Are you kidding me? Don't you see the way he looks at you in class? And not to mention the daily flirt session you guys have at lunch. I'm pretty sure he likes you too, Alli." she exclaimed.

Alli: "I hope your right because I'm going to call him tonight and let him know that I like him." she said feeling worried and anxious at the same time.

Claire: "Great, were at your house, so tell me how things went at school tomorrow." she said as she began to walk away.

Alli: "Okay, bye Claire." she said as she walked up the stairs to her house.

She ran into her room and started on her homework. A couple hours later, she finally got the courage to pick up the phone and call Dave.

**Alli's POV:** I am so glad that I am finally about to tell Dave how I really feel. I just hope that he likes me too.

She picks up the phone and dials his number. She is hoping to get his voicemail because she is getting even more nervous as she waits for him to answer. Finally, she hears his voice.

Dave: "Hello." he says hoping this is who he thinks it is.

Alli: "Hey, this is Alli." she says as she begins to relax and calm down.

Dave: "Oh, hey Alli. Sorry about that, you just sound different on the phone. So what's up?" he says.

Alli: "Dave, I-I like you." she says as though a weight has been lifted off of her shoulders.

She has finally done, she told Dave that she likes him. Now all she has to do is wait for his response.

Dave: "Whoa, I am surprised you said that. I kind of thought you like me, but I wasn't sure." he says.

Alli: "So how do you feel about me?" she says as she begins to feel nervous again.

Dave: "Alli I...

_**Hope you guys enjoyed the rewrite of chapter 2. The next chapter picks up with how Dave feels about Alli. I bet you guys really want to know what he was about to say, but you all will have to wait. Don't be fooled by this chapter, he might like her and he might not. Please review this chapter and tell me what you all think.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry It took so long to post this you guys. This chapter picks up with Dave telling Alli how he really feels. Keep reading the story is going to get even better.**_

_Alli had just told Dave how she felt about him, now she was waiting in anticipation for his response._

Dave: "Alli I...I like you too. Actually, I've liked you for a while now. I was just too chicken to admit it." he said.

Alli: "I'm so glad that you feel the same way. So where do we go from here?" she exclaimed.

Dave: "Maybe we should go out on a date." he says as he starts fidgeting with his clothes.

Alli: "Maybe we should. Let's go see a movie on Friday." she says as she plays with her hair.

Dave: "Cool. I'm down with that. It's getting late, so I'll just see you at school tomorrow. We can talk at lunch about our date." he says.

All: "Okay, goodnight Dave." she says with a huge smile on her face.

Dave: "Goodnight Alli." he says as he hangs up the phone.

**Dave's POV: **Hell yeah, I got a date with the cutest girl in grade nine.

_It's Thursday morning, Alli woke up extra early today so that she could make sure she was on her a game. She wanted to look extra cute when she saw Dave at school. She searched the back of her closet until she found the perfect outfit. She pulled out a cute mini skirt, spaghetti strap shirt and wedge heels. She then put them into her backpack because there was no way that her parents would let her leave the house like that. He parents were very strict when it came to her clothes. They wanted her in long sleeve shirts and foot length skirts. But, she knew how to get around her parents rules. That's why she changed her clothes everyday when she got to school. _

I walked into Degrassi and immediately ran to the nearest restroom to change my clothes. I had to make sure that I was looking hot when I saw Dave. She finished putting on her makeup, walked out of the restroom and headed towards her locker, where Claire was anxiously waiting for her. 

Claire: "Hey Alli, so what happened last night? she said eagerly waiting for Alli's response.

Alli: "I told Dave that I liked him and then he said that he liked me too! Actually he told me that he has liked me for a long time." she said.

Claire: "Well duh, I knew he liked you because he was always staring at you in class when you weren't looking." she says as she took her chemistry book out of her locker.

Alli: "Really I never noticed, probably because I was too hung up on Johnny." she said as her and Claire began to walk to class.

Claire: "Yeah you were pretty hooked on him. Has he said anything else to you lately?" she said with a worried look on her face.

Alli: "No, but every now and then I catch him staring at me. It's no big deal thou. I'm not going to worry about it anymore. Eventually he'll get over me. Guess what?" she says hoping to change the mood.

Claire: "What!" she says before Mrs. Kwan tells her and Alli to be quiet.

Alli: "Dave and I are going on a date!" she says in a quiet voice.

Claire: "That's great. I'm so happy for you Alli." she says quickly so Mrs. Kwan doesn't notice her.

Alli: "You should come over after school and help me pick out an outfit!" she says.

Mrs. Kwan: "Alli since you can't be quiet in my class, maybe you would rather spend some extra time in school." she said as she slipped a detention notice on Alli's desk.

**Alli's POV: **My parents are going to kill me if they find out that I got another detention. This is the forth detention that I've gotten this year. If they find out, they'll never let me out of the house again. Luckily I have a plan. I've lied to my parents so many times, that this time shouldn't be any different and if I can't tell them, then I'll just forge my father's signature. I really don't like keeping things from my parents, but they just don't understand what it's like to be a teenager.

The bell rung and Claire and Alli got up and walked to the lunchroom. 

Alli: "Can you believe it? I got another detention." she said while looking at her friend.

Claire: "Your parents are not going to be pleased, Alli." she said with a serious look on her face.

Alli: "Yeah I know that's why I'm not going to tell them." she said.

Claire: "How could they not find out? Wait, you're not going to forge their signatures are you?" she said with a smirk on her face.

Alli: "You know me so well, Claire. I promise this will be the only time that I forge their signatures. They can't find out about this or I'll be grounded forever." she exclaimed.

_Claire and Alli walked into the cafeteria to find Dave waiting for them._

Dave: "Hello Claire, Hey Alli." he said while focusing on Alli.

Alli: "Hey Dave." she said with a sad look on her face.

Dave: "What's wrong?" he said hoping it had nothing to do with Johnny.

Alli: "It's nothing; I just got another detention from Mrs. Kwan. But, let's not talk about that. Instead, let's talk about our date." she said with a smirk on her face.

Dave: "How about we go see "Iron Man", I heard it's funny and packed with action." he said hoping she would agree.

Alli: "Sounds like a plan. Let's meet at the theater at 6:30." she said looking deeply into Dave's eyes.

Dave: "I can't wait. Any time spent with you is time well spent." he said while giving Alli a killer smile.

Lunch was over and Claire, Alli, Conner and Dave went to their next class.

_Alli and Claire began walking to their Media Immersion class._

Claire: "So you excited about your **date** with Dave?" she says while looking at Alli.

Alli: "Of course, I'm excited. Since I have detention today, can you come to my house after school tomorrow to help me pick out the perfect outfit?" she exclaims.

Claire: "Sure, Alli." she says while walking into the Media Immersion room.

_While in class, Alli is trying to focus on the teacher, but she finds herself thinking about what could happen on her date with Dave. She wonders if he would try to make a move on her. She wouldn't mind because she knew he was a gentleman and he wouldn't do anything that she wasn't ready for._

_Class came to an end and it was time for Alli to go to detention yet again. She walks into the room and is shocked to see none other than Johnny Dimarco. _

**Alli's POV:** I don't know why I was so shocked to see him because after we broke up, he started getting into trouble again. I hope I can get through these two hours without having to speak to him.

I look for a seat that is far away from Johnny, but there are so many people there that I only have two choices. I could either sit in front of him or beside him. I decide to take the seat in front of him, so I wouldn't have to look at him.

Johnny: "Alli, Alli." he whispers trying to get her attention.

Alli: "I told you to leave me alone, Johnny." she said quickly so that the teacher wouldn't catch her talking.

Johnny: "I miss you, a lot." he said.

Alli: "Well, you should have thought about that before you lied to me and betrayed me." she said as she turned around to face him.

Johnny: "Your right, I'm sorry. How many times do I have to apologize before you take me back? I need you in my life." he said desperately.

Alli: "We can't be together. It won't work out. And besides I like...never mind." she said as she turned back around.

Johnny: "Like I said before Alli, if I can't have you...then no one can even Dave Turner." he said.

Alli: "How did you know that I liked Dave?" she said with a curious look on her face.

Johnny: "Well I didn't actually, you just told me. Alli, he'll never love you like I love you. I tried to forget about you, but I couldn't. I'm not going to give up on you just yet. I know you still love me." he said.

_Alli was speechless. She could tell him that they would never be together again, but he wouldn't care. He would just keep trying until he got her back._

Alli: "You'll find another girl, someone closer to your age." she said with a reassuring look.

Johnny: "I don't want another girl, I want you and I'm going to get you." he said so she couldn't hear him.

_Detention was finally over and Alli walked out of the classroom, she didn't go to her locker or anywhere else. She wanted to get home quickly before Johnny could even exit the doors of Degrassi. She didn't want to give him a chance of following her home, so she took off running. She ran so fast that she surprised herself with her speed. She got to her doorstep, pulled on her long skirt and sweatshirt and entered her house. Her parents immediately questioned her about her whereabouts, but she simply told them that she stayed at school to finish a school project with Claire. And like usual, they believed anything that she told them._


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter deals with Alli and Dave's date maybe even an interference, who knows. You'll have to keep reading to find out.**

Friday: I get out of bed and for some for some reason I can't stop smiling. All I can think about is my big date with Dave tonight. I get dressed, walked downstairs and I sit at the kitchen table. I'm so happy that even Sav notices.

Sav: "Why are you so happy?" he says as if he's agitated, probably because he had another fight with Anya.

Alli: "Oh, it's nothing. I'm just glad to be going to school today. I can't wait to learn more. I get goose bumps when I think about the new knowledge waiting to fill my brain." she says with sarcasm.

Sav: "Ha, ha very funny. I know you're up to something Alli and I'm going to find out eventually. Whatever your thinking about doing better not involve that loser Johnny." he said with a frustrated look.

Alli: "Don't worry, Johnny and I broke up weeks ago. It has nothing to do with him." she said trying to confuse her brother.

Sav: "So you admit that you're up to something? I knew it, it's only a matter of time before I find out." he said with a smirk.

Alli: "Whatever Sav, I'm so happy today that not even you could ruin it. I'm going to school now. See ya loser." she said as she walked out of the front door.

_Alli always had a lot of confidence, but when she walked into Degrassi today, her confidence level reached an all time high. The guys watched her as she walked through the halls as if she was a goddess. There was something different about her today. She wasn't sad or worried, she was full of joy. The one guy that she always saw as just a friend was the one guy that now put a smile on her face._

She saw Claire at her locker, so she ran to her and gave her a big hug.

Claire: "Hi, Alli. What's got into you today? Why are you so happy and bubbly?" she said with an odd look on her face.

All: "Claire, Claire, Claire. Have you forgotten already? Don't you remember what's happening today?" she said with a grin on her face.

Claire: "Nooooo, do you want to refresh my mind?" she said.

Alli: "Dave and I are going on our first date tonight and don't forget you agreed to help me pick out an outfit after school." she said.

Claire: "I didn't forget. Don't worry, I'll make sure you look smokin hot for your date." she said while giving her friend a high five.

Alli: "Thanks Claire, your such a good friend." she said giving Claire another hug.

Claire: "I know and so are you. We should get to class because I don't want us to be late and I don't want you to get another detention." she said.

_Claire may have changed her look this year, but she was still the same Claire that Alli knew and loved._

Alli: "Okay, let's go.

_They had been in class for about thirty minutes and Alli had been paying attention to every word that the teacher said. She wanted to stay focused and improve her grades. She was excited about her date with Dave, but she didn't want to fail her classes. So thinking about him could wait, at least until lunchtime. Class had finally ended. Claire and Alli were headed to the lunchroom when a random girl came up to them. She said "Your names Alli right?" and Alli said "Yeah, why?". "Oh, I just wanted to know if you were the girl that was mentioned in the Antigrapevine." she said. "Alright, what was in the Antigrapevine?" Alli said worried. "There was a post reading "Alli Bandhari and Dave Turner dating, I would have never guessed." "Thanks for telling me". Alli said with more worried than she had been before. "No problem". said the girl before she walked away._

**Alli's POV: **Alli couldn't believe what she had just heard. Now the whole school knows that she and Dave are going out, including Johnny. She wanted to keep their relationship a secret for a while so that Johnny wouldn't hurt Dave, but know the news has traveled around the whole school. I'm sure he'll find out before the end of the day. All she could do was hope that she didn't run into him today because if he knew that her and Dave were going on a date, he would do everything to sabotage it.

Claire: "Alli, are you alright? I don't know how anyone found out about you and Dave's date. I swear I didn't tell anyone, Alli. You know I would never betray you like that." she said while looking her best friend dead in the eye.

Alli: "Calm down, Claire. I know you would never do anything like that to me. Someone must have overheard us talking this morning. We need to go to the cafeteria and warn Dave before Johnny finds him. I'm not sure if he knows yet, but he'll find out soon." she said as she grabbed her friends hand and they quickly walked into the cafeteria. They spotted Dave and ran up to him.

Dave: "What's up? Why did you two run in here, like there was some type of emergency?" he said oblivious to what was going on.

Alli: "I guess you haven't heard yet"? she said while scratching her head.

Dave: "Heard what? What's going on, Alli?" he said with a confused and worried look on his face.

Alli: "There was a post on the Antigrapevine about our date." she said.

Dave: "How did anyone find out?" he said now frustrated.

Alli: "I think someone heard Claire and me talking this morning. But, the real question is Does Johnny know, because if he does, then he might come after you. I don't want him to hurt you Dave and I know he has a bad temper. Do you remember when KC was trying to stick up for me when I was dating Johnny?" she said.

Dave: "Not really, I don't think I was at school that day and when I came in the next day KC didn't want to talk. Matter of fact, he never told me what happened." he said wondering what she was about to say.

Alli: "I guess he's kind of embarrassed. After all, Johnny did beat him up with a big group of people watching. KC was on the ground the whole time while Johnny just kicked him. Bruce came and took Johnny outside, but when KC got up he just ran away. I tried to talk to him, but he told me to leave him alone. The point I'm trying to get across is that I do not want the same thing to happen to you." she exclaimed.

Dave: "Alli I'll be fine. Thanks for the heads up, but I can take care of myself. If I have to keep a low profile, then I will because I really like you." he said.

Alli: "I really like you too, Dave. Let's just forget about all of this and focus on our date tonight." she exclaimed.

Dave: "Cool, with me." he said while reaching for her hand (Alli started blushing uncontrollably)

Claire: "Lunch is over you guys, will you stop flirting now?" she said will trying to pull Alli away from Dave. (Alli was so focused on Dave that she didn't even hear the bell ring)

_They all headed to class, anxious for the school day to end and their weekends to start. Everyone had plans this weekend. Dave and Alli had a date. Claire was going on a date with this new boy named Eli. And last but not least, KC and Connor were going to practice for football tryouts._

Before Alli knew it, school was over. She hadn't heard anything from Johnny so either he hadn't heard about the Antigrapevine post or he was just trying really hard to get over her. Either way she didn't care, she was just glad that he was bugging her anymore. She was finally 100% focuses on her date with Dave.

Claire and Alli walked to Alli's house. As soon as they arrived, they dropped their backpacks and ran upstairs. They began to search through Alli's closet until they found the perfect outfit. They pulled out a fitted dress (the color of the dress complimented Alli very well) and a pair of stilettos. She thanked her friend and Claire told Alli that she had to get home because Darcy was coming home for the weekend.

It was 5:15, so Alli quickly took a shower, got dressed. She decided to wait till she got the movie theater to put on her makeup so her parents wouldn't get suspicious. She ran downstairs and asked her parents if she could go out to dinner with Claire and her family. She told them that she had been invited and she really wanted to go. Her parents allowed her to go because they really liked Claire and her family. So Alli went upstairs, put on her trench coat, grabbed her makeup bag, told her parents goodbye and walked out of the door. It was a twenty minute walk to the theater, so she decided to take the bus because it wasn't safe for her to walk alone at night. She arrived at the theater before Dave so she walked into the restroom, put on her heels and applied her makeup. Dave arrived at the theater at exactly 6:30. They decided to play a couple of games before they went into the theater. After that, they got bought a medium soda, a medium popcorn and headed into the theater.

Dave: "This movie is supposed to be really good. I'm glad you decided to come with me." he said while looking into Alli's eyes. She had the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen. Sometimes he even hot lost in her eyes. There was just something about her that made him feel intoxicated.

Alli: "I'm glad I came too." she said as she sat down next to Dave.

Dave: "You look really beautiful." he said looking her up and down.

Alli: "Thanks. I wanted to look extra nice for you tonight, Dave." she said in a flirty voice.

Dave: "You always look nice to me Alli." he said.

Alli: "You are too sweet, Dave." she exclaimed.

Dave: "With you, it's hard not to be." he said.

Five minutes later the movie began. Alli never thought that she would enjoy the movie, but she did. She and Dave got really into the movie. Every time there was an explosion or a gunshot Alli either jumped or moved closer to Dave. Half way through the movie Dave finally decided to try to make a move on Alli. It was something small and simple. He put his arm around her and she moved in closer so he was cuddling her. The night had gone really well. Once the movie ended, Alli and Dave got up and walked towards to the door. Dave, like the gentleman he is, opened to door for Alli.

Dave's ride showed up (his cousin Chante) and he offered to give Alli a lift home because he didn't wanted to make sure that she got home safely. They got about a block away from Alli's house when she said "You can drop me off here, my parents would freak if they saw me getting out of your car." she said. Dave got out of the car and walked Alli towards her house, making sure to stop two houses before hers so her parents wouldn't seem them. Like everyone else, he knew that her parents were very strict and wouldn't approve of her dating at such a young age.

Alli: "Thanks, Dave. I had a great time." she said while playing with her hair.

Dave: "Me too." he said while leaning in to give Alli a kiss.

Alli smile and then said "Well I should go inside, thanks again."

Dave: "Alright, I'll call you tomorrow." he said with a smirk.

Alli: "Okay, bye Dave." she said while walking towards her house.

Dave: "Bye." he exclaimed.

**Alli's POV: **Tonight was one of the best nights of my life. I had such a great time with Dave. He was so nice and that kiss was made me quiver. It was slow and wet. It made me feel things I haven't felt in a while. I wanted him to take me right then and there. But, then I remembered that we were just getting to know each other and I didn't want to rush things like I did with Johnny. I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't have sex again till I was ready. Hopefully I could keep that promise, but with the way Dave made me feel, I wasn't sure.


	5. Chapter 5

**I appreciate all of the story views and reviews I have been getting. It's hard to figure out how far to take this story. I will try my best to keep the story entertaining. All I can do is keep writing and hope you guys keep reading. This chapter contains a lot of drama. (heads up)**

It's been three weeks since Alli and Dave started going out and they are happier than ever. Alli hasn't heard or seen Johnny in the last couple of weeks. However, just because they haven't seen Johnny that doesn't mean that he hasn't been watching. He still has been, but he _**was**_ keeping a low profile. But, who knows for how long? 

It's Monday morning, Dave woke up, got dressed and walked out of his front door. He usually took the bus to school, but today he decided to surprise Alli and walk her to school. He got two blocks away from her house when he saw Johnny. Johnny got out of his car and started walking towards Dave.

Dave: "Johnny, what are you doing here?" he said in a shocked voice.

Johnny: "I should be asking you the same question. I was just driving to school and I saw you, so I decided to have a little chat with you. Is that alright niner?" he exclaimed.

Dave: "Well, I was just about walk Alli to school, but I guess a got a couple of minutes. What do you want to talk about? he said as Johnny directed Dave towards his car.

Johnny: "We can talk on the way to school. Don't worry I'll drive you straight there." he said even though he had other plans for Dave.

Dave: "Okay, but what about Alli?" he said walking towards Johnny's car.

Johnny: "She'll be fine. Let's go." he said with a smirk on his face.

While in the car Johnny and Dave talked about Alli. Johnny asked Dave how he felt about Alli and how far their relationship had gone. Dave was surprised that Johnny was asking all of these questions and not pounding him since Alli now liked him. Dave asked Johnny why he was being so nice to him and why he hadn't been bothering Alli. Johnny told him that he just wanted Alli to be happy and if she was happy with him, then he would just step aside. They had been talking for a couple of minutes when Dave noticed that they had passed their school.

Dave: "You know we just passed the school, right? " he said now getting a little nervous and regretting his decision of getting into Johnny's car.

Johnny: "Oh, we did. My bad. I'll turn around as soon as I get to the next light." he said.

Dave: "Alright." he said.

Johnny didn't turn around when he came to the next light or the one after that. He just kept driving. Dave kept saying "Where are we going?", but Johnny didn't answer him. Dave was getting really scared because they were getting further and further away from civilization. They were in the woods and there was an old abandoned cabin in their sight. Johnny finally stopped the car. 

Dave: "Where the fuck are we Johnny?" he said while looking around. There was nothing in sight except for a log cabin.

Johnny didn't say anything. He then dug in his pocket and pulled out a gun. When Dave looked over at Johnny, he froze. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to give Johnny any reason to pull the trigger. Out of nowhere, Johnny turned to Dave and smacked him upside the head with gun. Dave was knocked out. Johnny got out of the car, walked over to the passenger's side and pulled Dave out of the car. He dragged him into the cabin and sat him down.

**Johnny's POV: **My plan is going better than I thought it would. That little niner didn't even see it coming . I can't believe he even got into the car. I thought I would have had to use force, but he got in voluntarily. I have to really think things through. No one can know that he is here. I'll make sure no one finds out.

Back at degrassi, Alli and Claire were wondering where Dave was. Usually he met Alli at her locker before their first class, but she hadn't seen him. She texted him, but got no response.

Alli: "Claire, have you seen Dave today?" she asked.

Claire: "No, but I'm sure he's here somewhere." she said while copying some notes that the teacher had written on board.

Alli: "I'm worried about him! He usually meets me at my locker every morning before our first class, but today he didn't show up. He's never done that before. I even texted him, but he didn't text me back. Maybe I'm just going a little overboard." she said as she started to take notes too.

Claire: "Yeah Alli, you are acting a little crazy right now. I'm sure he's fine. Maybe he woke up late. How about this, if he's not at lunch we'll call his cell or his house phone?" she said.

Alli: "Okay." she said as began to focus on her teacher.

_An hour later class was over and Claire and Alli headed towards the lunchroom to find Connor sitting at the table by himself. Dave was nowhere in sight. They walk over to Connor and ask..._

Claire: "Hey Connor, have you seen Dave?" she said as she began to search the cafeteria for him.

Connor: "No, I haven't seen him. " he said as he starred at Claire. He still liked Claire, but he would never admit it.

Claire: "Thanks anyway." she said as her and Alli began to walk away.

Claire and Alli walked to the Zen Garden where they then called Dave's cell phone. When he didn't answer, they called his house phone. There was still no answer. Claire began to worry now and Alli was starting to panic because it wasn't like Dave to miss school. 

**Back at the cabin, Johnny had Dave tied up. Johnny started to pace back and forth. His plan was going smoothly, but after he had Dave where he wanted him, he didn't know what to do next. What would happen if people started looking for him. I'm sure his parents and friends would start to suspect something when he doesn't go home. And Alli, he didn't even want to think about her right now. She was the type of girl that knew when something was wrong and would never let go of a bad feeling. **

Dave finally woke up. He had passed out for two hours. He started looking around until he spotted Johnny.

Dave: "Dude, what the fuck? Why am I here and why did you tie me up?" he said as he tried to wiggle his way out of the rope.

Johnny: "Are you that naïve? Did you really think I was just going to let you have my girl?" he said as he began to laugh.

Dave: "First of all, she's not your girl anymore. Second, how is tying me up going to change the situation? You have lost your mind. What are you going to do to me?" he said as his expression changed from mad to worried.

Johnny: "She will always be mine and I'm not quite sure what I'm going to do to you. But, right now I'm going to head to school so no one suspects that I had something to do with your disappearance. See ya later loser." he said as he covered Dave's mouth with duck tape and left the cabin.

_Johnny got to school just in time for his last class. No one questioned him because he was always late to school and if anyone ever did question him he would just tell them that he woke up late or didn't feel like coming until then._

_Even thou Alli and Claire were worried about Dave, they had to concentrate on school until the day was over. They went to their media immersion class_, _turned in their homework and then took their seats. Claire managed to forget about Dave, at least enough to focus in class, but Alli couldn't stop thinking about him. She started thinking about everything that could have happened to him. She thought that he might be trapped somewhere, lying in a ditch, hurt, etc. The thought of Johnny hurting him even crossed her mine, but she didn't think he would hurt Dave because she hasn't seen him in weeks. But, he was anything but predictable. Alli snapped out of it and paid attention to her teacher for the rest of class. _

_Class ended and Alli and Claire caught their buses home._

_Johnny was so glad when school was over. He got in his car and drove to the cabin. He made sure that no one followed him there. He couldn't risk someone seeing him. He didn't want to seriously hurt Dave, all he wanted to teach him a lesson, a painful lesson. _

_He arrived at the cabin to find Dave passed out. Johnny went into the kitchen, filled a glass with water and then threw it on Dave. Dave finally woke up and Johnny removed the duck tape from his mouth. _

**Dave's POV:** What the fuck was I thinking? Why did I get into Johnny car. I mean I knew he was trouble and he didn't like me ever since I started talking to Alli, but I just thought he had gotten over all of that. What if no one ever finds me? What is he going to do with me? Dave's mind was full of questions. He didn't know what was in store for him.

Dave: "I'll do whatever you want me to do, just please let me go. I swear I won't tell anyone about this." he said as tears ran down his face.

Johnny: "SHUT THE HELL UP AND LET ME THINK! You're not going anywhere until I say so." he said while waving his gun around. Dave remained quiet. Here's what we are going to do. I'm going to call your house and you're going to tell your parents that you are spending the night at Connor's house. Then, were going to call Connor and you're going to ask him to cover for you.

_Of course they were going to use Dave's phone to make the calls because Johnny was too smart to get caught. If they were to use another phone, there would be a possibility of it eventually being traced. There was no way that Johnny was going to risk being caught. _

Dave: "I'll do it." he said as he grabbed the phone and called his parents and Connor.

_Dave called his parents and told them that he and Connor were going to study so he wanted to spend the night over his house. They allowed him to go. Then, he called Connor and asked him to cover for him and Connor said he would. _

_Dave told Johnny that he had to use the restroom, so Johnny untied him. Johnny walked behind Dave with his gun pointed at him just in case he tried something. Dave was at the door of the bathroom, when he noticed that Johnny was no longer paying attention to him so he went after the gun. They were going at it for a couple of minutes when the gun went off..._


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter picks up when Johnny and Dave were fighting over control of the gun. A shot was fired ...**

The gun had just gone off and there was blood everywhere. There was blood on Dave and Johnny. Johnny had been shot. He was losing a lot of blood. Dave knew he wasn't going to make it, so he stayed by his side, his last minutes of life. Johnny's last words were "Tell Alli that I love her and I am sorry for everything." Johnny took his last breathe and then he was gone. Dave had never seen anyone die before. He didn't know what to do, so he crawled into a corner, pulled his legs close to his chest and began rocking back and forth. He couldn't believe Johnny Dimarco was dead. The boy that wanted to cause him pain was dead.

**Dave's POV: **I can't believe he's really dead. He's lying right in front of me. I know I should call for an ambulance, but I'm still in shock. Was it my fault? If I wouldn't have reached for the gun, then this wouldn't have happened. It's all my fault. Johnny's dead because of me.

_Tears began to roll down Dave's cheeks. He sat in that corner rocking back and forth for the rest of the night. Hours later he managed to fall asleep. He had a dream that Johnny tied him up, they fought for control of his gun and then he got shot and died. He hoped that when he woke up that this was all just a bad nightmare, but when he woke there he was. Johnny's lifeless body was still lying on the ground in a pool of blood. Some blood had gotten on Dave's shirt and hands, but he was too scared to clean himself up last night. As soon as he saw the blood on his hands, he ran to the bathroom. He began to scrub his hands rigorously until they started to get red. No matter how hard he scrubbed them, he still felt dirty. Even though it was an accident, he still felt guilty. He should've called the police right after it happened, but he couldn't. He just couldn't believe that Johnny was really dead. _

_Dave finally reached for the phone and dialed 9-1-1. A lady answered and asked him what had happened. He said "He died last night, but I was too out of it to call for help." The lady told him to calm down and tell her exactly where he was. Johnny had driven for such a long time and by the looks of it, they were the only other people out there. Dave took the phone outside and looked down the street for some kind of sign or building that would help the rescue team to locate him. He spotted a sign that read "Creek Rd". He told her the street name and after thirty five minutes an ambulance and a police car showed up. The officer told Dave that he needed to take him down to the station for a couple of questions. Dave got into car and they drove to the station. These thirty five minutes seems like hours to Dave. They pulled up to the station, went to the interrogation room and began talking._

Officer: "My name is Officer Turner. I just have a couple of questions for you. Your not in any trouble, I just need to know _**exactly**_ what happened.

Dave: "I think I should call my parents before I talk to anyone." he said as he thought about the events of last night.

Officer: "Alright, son. I'll let you call your parents." he said as he directed Dave out of the room towards a man sitting at a desk. "Hey Reynolds, let this kid use your phone to call his parents." Said Officer Turner. Dave dialed his home number and waited in anticipation for them to answer. Still shocked, Dave said two words to his parents "Police station". They didn't even try to question him over the phone. All they said was "We'll be there in ten minutes". Dave sat in a chair while waiting for his parents and all he could think about was grabbing for the gun, the gun going off and Johnny falling to the floor. He couldn't get the image of seeing his body out of his mind. Ten minutes later his parents showed up. "Honey, are you alright?" Dave's mother asked. Mom I'm fine, but someone died. "How? Who?" Dave's father asked. You'll find out soon because that officer wants to ask me some questions. "Okay, but your father and I are coming in with you. I don't know how many times I have watched a show where the police have forced false confessions out of young teens just to say that they solved the case." she said. "Dave, are you ready now?" Officer Turner Asked. "Yeah, I'm ready and my parents are coming with me." Dave said.

Officer Turner: "Please state your full name." he said sitting the tape recorder on the table.

Dave: "David Eugene Turner." he said as the sweat began to form on his forehead.

Officer Turner: "Let's start from the beginning. When on Monday did you first see Johnny?" he asked looking Dave straight in his eyes.

Dave: "Monday morning at about 7:00 am. I was just about to walk his ex, Alli, to school when Johnny got out of his car and came up to me." he said.

Officer Turner: "What happened next?" he asked.

Dave: "He said he wanted to talk to me, so he gave me a ride and we talked on the way there. He told me that he was going to give me a ride to school, but he drove right past the school. When I told him he passed it, he said he was going to turn around at the next light, but he never did. Instead he just kept driving. I continuously asked him where we were going, but he didn't say anything. It was like he was in some kind of trance. He drove far away from the school, so far that we came into the woods. He finally stopped at this cabin. Before I knew what was going on he pulled out a gun and hit me upside the head. After that everything was a big blur. I was passed out for hours." he said before the officer began to question him.

Officer Turner: "So your telling me that the gun belonged to Johnny?" he said while giving Dave an odd look.

Dave: "Yes, sir." he said feeling relieved that the officer now knew that it was Johnny's gun, not his.

Officer Turner: "Alright, you may continue." he said while taking a sip of his coffee.

Dave: "I remember waking up with water all over my face. Johnny must've thrown it at me to wake me up. Johnny went on and on about how Alli would always be his and how naïve I was to believe that he would just step outside without a fight. Then, he put duck tape on my mouth and went to school. He went so no one would suspect him if I came up missing. After he got back, he took the duck tape off of my mouth and told me what he wanted me to do." he said as flashbacks of that night began to run through his mind. "I can't do this anymore" Dave yelled. Talking about the night was too hard for him.

Officer Turner: "Calm down, son. Would you like something to drink? Water or soda?" he said before got up.

Dave: "Yeah I'll take some water please." he exclaimed. Officer Turner came back with a bottle of water and handed it to Dave. "Thanks." Dave said before taking a sip.

Officer Turner: "No problem. Now let's continue. What happened next?" he said while taking a seat.

Dave: "He told me to call my parents and tell them that I was going to study at Connor's house and that I wanted to spend the night. They agreed, he told me to call Connor to cover for me. He agreed to tell my parents that I would be spending the night, and then I hung up. After that...I t-old Johnny that I had to go to the bathroom. He untied me and then..." he said struggling with his words.

Officer Turner: "Then, what?" he asked.

Dave: "Then, I stood up and we walked towards the bathroom. He had his gun pointed towards me in case I tried something. We got to the bathroom door, I noticed that he wasn't paying any attention to me so I grabbed for the gun. We were fighting for control of the gun for a couple of minutes when...the g-gun went off." he said with his head down.

Officer Turner: "What happened next?" he asked trying to get Dave's attention.

Dave: "We both fell to the ground. I was covered in his blood. I looked over to him and he said "Tell Alli that I love her and I am sorry for everything." Then, he was gone. I watched his lifeless body lying on the floor. I crawled into a corner and stayed there for the rest of the night." he said while looking at Officer Turner.

Officer Turner: "Why didn't you call the police?" he asked.

Dave: "I was too scared and I wanted to believe that this was all a dream. I actually thought it was until I woke up to find Johnny still lying on the floor. After that, I reached for my phone and dialed 9-1-1. I spoke to the operator and then the cops and an ambulance showed up." he exclaimed.

Officer Turner: "Is that all?" he asked before getting up from his seat again.

Dave: "Yeah, that's all." he said feeling relieved that they were finally done with the interrogation.

Officer Turner: "Okay, well that's all I need for now. You can go home, I'll call you if I have any more questions." he said as he stopped the tape recorder.

_Dave and his parents got up and left the police station. When Dave got home, he told his parents that he was tired so he headed up to his room. He gets to his room and takes a nap. He was so exhausted that he slept for the rest of the day and night. When he woke up, his parents told him that Alli had called. He desperately wanted to talk to Alli, but how could he tell her what happened? Even though she was over Johnny, she would still be heart broken to find out that he was dead. After all, he was her first love and you never forget your first. Dave's parents told him that he could take the day off of school if he wanted to. Dave told his parents that he would stay home for the day. _

_Alli and Claire were at school thinking about what had happened to Dave. Alli had been calling him all night and he still hadn't answered. She decided to go to his house after school to see what was up with him. School was over and Alli walked to Dave's house (he only lived about ten minutes from the school, so she didn't mind walking). She arrived at his house and knocked on his door. His parents answered and they told her that Dave wasn't feeling well. Dave was at the top of the stairs listening. He came downstairs and told his parents that he wanted to speak to her. He took Alli up to his room and they sat on his bed. _

Alli: "Dave, where have you been and why haven't you been answering your phone? I was worried sick about you. I thought something bad had happened to you." she exclaimed.

Dave: "Alli something bad did happen, but not to me." he said.

Alli: "What are you talking about?" she said very curious to find out what he meant.

Dave: "It's hard for me to talk about." he said as put his hands on his face.

Alli: "Please Dave, tell me what happened." she said as she turned from worried to scared.

Dave: "I'll tell you. Monday morning I decided to surprise you and walk you to school. I got two blocks away from your house when Johnny showed up." he said before Alli interrupted him.

Alli: "Wait a minute. Johnny was outside of my house?" she said as her eyes got bigger. She hadn't seen Johnny in weeks. Was he stalking her again, she thought.

Dave: "Actually he was driving past your house when he saw me. He stopped his car, got out and walked towards me. I told him that I was waiting to walk you to school, but he said he wanted to talk to me. He told me that he would give me a ride to school and that we would talk on our way to school. I got in the car, we talked about how I felt about you and then I noticed that he passed the school. He kept driving until we were in the middle of nowhere. He pulled out a gun and then hit me upside the head with it. Anything after that, I can't really remember. When I woke up, I noticed that he had me tied up. " he said. Alli listened attentively to every word that he said. She knew that Johnny was a bad boy, but this is something that she would have never guessed. Then, he told me how stupid I was to get in the car with him. "Believe me I regretted it the second after he passed the school. I don't know why I even trusted him. Back to what happened, he put some duck tape on my mouth and then told me that he was going to school." he said while rubbing his head.

Alli: "Why would he go to school after all of that?" she said until she figured out that the reason why. She thought about it for a minute and then said "He went so no one would suspect him, didn't he?"

Dave: "Yeah, when he came back, he took the duck tape off of my mouth...and told me what he wanted me to do. He told me to call my parents and let them know that I wanted to spend the night at Connor's house and then he said for me to call Connor and ask him to cover for me. I called them and everything was going as planned until I...

Alli: "Until you what? What did you do?" she said as grabbed Dave's hand to comfort him.

Dave: "I told him that I had to use the bathroom. He followed me with his gun and then I reached for it. We were both fighting for it, when the gun went off." he said while looking at Alli, who had tears in her eyes.

Alli: "What do you mean, the gun went off? Where's Johnny? Is he okay?" she exclaimed.

Dave: "Alli, Johnny is ...he's _**dead.**_

_Alli was hysterically crying. Dave put his arm around her to comfort her, but she moved away. She just couldn't handle this anymore. The guy she once loved, was dead. _

Alli: "I gotta go." she said as she got up and ran down the stairs.

Dave: "Alli wait." he said but it was too late, Alli was already out of the door and halfway down the block. Alli ran all the way the home. She opened her front door and then ran upstairs and slammed her door. She was lucky no one was home because that meant the less explaining she had to do.

**Alli's POV: **He's really dead. I can't believe it. I know I've had my problems with him lately, but it still heart my heart when I found out. The worse thing about it is that the last few words that I had with him were mean.

**I know its kind of weird that Dave and the Officer had the same name, but Officer Turner was the first name that I thought of. I hope you all liked this chapter because I am very proud of it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks you all for reading my story. I will continue to update this fanfic. After what happened in my last chapter, Alli and Dave have struggled to deal with Johnny's death especially Alli.**

Alli had been tossing and turning all night. She just couldn't sleep with all of this on her mind. Johnny was dead and his last words were about her. He said he loved her and he was sorry. The last thing that she told him was basically to get lost. Alli laid in her bed just looking at the sealing. She was feeling every emotion at once. She was mad, sad, in disbelief and scared at the same time. She laid in her bed until she heard a noise. It sounded like a rock hitting her window. She got up and walked towards it. It was Dave and he looked like a lost puppy. She opened her window and he climbed through.

For a while, they just stood there looking at each other not knowing what to say. They were both scared and confused. Dave finally spoke up.

Dave: "Alli, why did run out of my house earlier? I know it was a lot to take in, but I had to tell you." he said as he sat down next to her.

Alli: "I'm sorry about earlier Dave; I just had to be alone. I needed some time to think." she said as tears began to run down her cheeks.

Dave: "Don't cry, Alli. I just wanted to be there for you. I wanted to comfort you and hold you in my arms." he exclaimed.

Alli: "Can you hold me now? I need you Dave and I know you need me too." she said.

Alli laid down on her bed while Dave held her. For the first time today, she felt like everything was going to be okay. Dave made her feel safe. Any other guy would have tried to make a move on her, but Dave was different. He was a gentlemen and he knew that it wasn't the right time for that. Alli was mourning the loss of her ex-boyfriend. She needed someone right now and Dave was the one.

_Dave stayed with Alli for the rest of the night. They were woken up by the sun. Alli reached for her clock and looked at the time. It was 6:00 am and her parents were knocking on her door. "Wake up Alliah you don't want to be late for school." said her mother. "Dave wake up, you have to go before my parents find you here." Alli said frantically. "Okay I'm leaving right now." Dave said as he put on his shoes, gave Alli a goodbye kiss and climbed out of the window. _

* * *

**Alli's POV: **As soon as Dave left Alli started to really think about what happened with him and Johnny. If he hadn't grabbed the gun, then Johnny would still be alive. It's all his fault, he's the reason why my first love is dead. How could I have been so stupid to trust him. He probably grabbed the gun on purpose because he knew something bad would happen. Wait a minute what if he was lying the whole time? He could have just shot Johnny so he would be out of the picture. There were no witnesses so he could have just made up any story. There are so many thoughts running through my head that I don't know what to believe anymore.

* * *

Dave ran to his house, climbed in through his window and got dressed for school. Before he went to Alli's house last night he locked his bedroom door just in case his parents wanted to check on him. He went downstairs, told his parents good morning and said that he wanted to go to school today. Dave decided to take the bus to school today. He arrived at school and headed to his locker. He was pulling out a book when he felt someone tapping on his shoulder. He turned around to find a confused Connor.

Connor: "Dude, where have you been? Did you hear what happened to Johnny?" he said.

Dave: "Yeah I was there, I-I mean I heard what happened." he said quickly regretting saying anything at all.

Connor: "Wait a minute, did you just say that you were there?" he said in disbelief. Maybe he heard him wrong, but it sounded like Dave just said he was there.

Dave: "No man, I meant to say that I heard what happened. " he said hoping Connor would believe him.

Connor: "Alright. So what did you do then? You weren't in school that day so you must have been up to something unless you were sick." he exclaimed.

Dave: "That's right, I was sick. I had a stomach virus. I have to get to class so I'll see you later, man." he said as he slammed his locker and rushed off to class.

**Connor's POV:** I'm not sure if I believe him, but he's my friend so why would he lie to me. If he says he was sick, then he was sick. Although he did say he was there, but then he said he wasn't. Maybe I'm just reading too much into this. I tend to do that sometimes. I make a situation bigger than it needs to be. Oh well if he was lying, which I hope he isn't, the truth will come out eventually.

Dave didn't like lying to his friends, but he didn't feel like talking about what happened. If he said something to Connor, he would tell Claire and before the day was over the whole school would know. He couldn't take that chance. It was bad enough that he had to hear about it at school at all. That's all kids were talking about. There was even an announcement made by Mr. Simpson stating that "there would be support groups held at lunchtime if anyone needed them". If people at school knew that Dave was there, they would be staring at him and questioning him all day.

_Even thou Dave went to his classes today, he couldn't concentrate on anything. Spending the night with Alli made him feel a little bit better, but he still couldn't get Johnny out of his mind. Every night he had a nightmare about what happened. _

_Officer Turner hadn't called him anymore so that meant that he was in the clear. Even that wasn't enough to make things go back to normal. He didn't talk to his friends anymore (except Connor because he started the conversations) and he isolated himself from any social activities. The only people he talked to were Alli and his parents. _

**Dave's POV:** Man I'm so glad its lunchtime. I get to eat and see Alli. Seeing her was the highlight of my day. I'm not interested in school anymore, so she is basically the only reason I'm here today. I never thought that this would have such an impact on my life, but it did.

Dave walked into the Caf to find Alli sitting at a table with her head down. Claire was sitting there watching her. Claire was Alli's best friend and even she couldn't cheer her up.

Claire: "Dave, can you do something to cheer up Alli because I've tried everything and she still won't budge?" she said.

Dave: "Maybe we should just give her some space, after all her ex did just die." he said as he looked at Alli's sad face.

Claire: "You're probably right, I just can't stand seeing her so depressed all of the time." she said as she began to eat her lunch.

Dave: "Me either, but we have to wait till she's ready to speak." he exclaimed. With that said Dave pulled a paper bag out of his book bag, took out a sandwich and began eating it.

Alli hadn't said a word during the whole lunch period. She just sat there staring into space. It was as if she was in a different universe. Her body was there, but her mind wasn't. Dave was really worried about and he thought that last night had soothed her more than it did. After all, good things must come to an end sometime. Dave felt the same way. As soon as he left her house this morning, he felt all of the pain and guilt rushing back into his body.

Lunchtime was over and Claire nudged Alli's shoulder and told her "It's time to go to class, Alli. Let's go." It took Alli a minute or two to realize what was going on before she got up and followed Claire to class. "I'll call you later." Dave yelled to Alli, but she didn't respond she just kept walking as if she hadn't heard anything.

_After Dave got home from school he called Alli, but she didn't answer. He was starting to think that she was avoiding him and he didn't understand why because she seemed fine before he left her house this morning. He had done everything that he could to help her through her pain, but all she did was push him away. She said she needed him and he was there for her, but now that he needed her she wasn't there for him. Dave needed someone to talk to and he knew just the right person. Alli wouldn't agree with him talking to her, but he didn't care because he couldn't do this alone. So Dave called Alli's ex-friend Jenna. They were on the phone for hours talking about school and what happened with Johnny. Dave told her everything and she said all of the right things. She told him that everything would be okay and that as long as she was around he would always have someone to talk to. Normally Dave would have never gone to Jenna with his problems, but she was the only one that he felt comfortable talking to. She could help him through this because she knew what pain felt like (not the pain he felt, but she still knew what it felt like). She had a crush on KC for the longest time, became his girlfriend, lost her only friends at Degrassi and then got dumped by the guy that she worked so hard to get. So if anyone knew about pain it was her. _

_** The next chapter will be about Dave and Jenna getting closer and Alli becoming jealous. How will Alli take it when she finds out that Dave has been talking to her arch nemesis? You have to read the next chapter to find out. **_


	8. Chapter 8

**The last chapter ended with Dave confiding in Jenna. He needed someone to talk to and she was there for him. Jenna has been known to start drama, will this time be different or will she start something that Alli will have to finish? **

**Dave's POV: **It had been a week since I had last spoken to Alli. She won't answer any of my calls and when I see her in the halls of degrassi she just looks the other way. She's supposed to be my girlfriend, so why is she acting like this. Jenna was the only friend I had left.

_On Friday morning, Dave and Jenna walked into Degrassi together. They had been joined at the hip since that night they talked on the phone. Dave didn't see Jenna as anything other than a friend, but he started to think that maybe she saw him differently. Not so subtle hints like her flicking her hair, flashing her flirty smile or hugging him just a little too long made him wonder if she liked him._

_That day Dave decided to walk Jenna to her locker. After she had gotten all of the books that she needed for her next two classes, she gave Dave a kiss. Now this wasn't just any kiss, this was a kiss on the lips. Alli walked down the hall just in time to witness this kiss. _

Alli: "I guess I wasn't good enough for you, huh Dave. Everyone falls for little Miss. Sunshine. Well you know what, I'm sick of it. It's only been a week and you already have your lips on another girl." she yelled.

Dave: "Wait a minute Alli, you've been ignoring me all week and your mad at me. I'm the one that should be mad because I was there for you and you left me hanging. I really needed you and you weren't there for me, luckily Jenna was. You know what, we're over." he said as he walked off.

Jenna stood there smirking at Alli.

Alli: "What are looking at bitch? You think I'm going to just let you take Dave away from me like you took KC away from Claire? If you think that, then your as stupid as you look." she said while giving Jenna the death stare. There was no way that Alli was going to let Jenna take Dave from her.

Jenna: "I don't know what the hell I'm looking at, but listen up. When I want something, I get it. I want Dave and I'm going to get him and there is nothing you can do about it. You think your tough, well you haven't seen anything yet. Two can play that game." she exclaimed.

Alli was in shock. She couldn't believe that little Miss. Sunshine had just told her off. She said she was going to get Dave, but there was no way that Alli was going to let that happen. She cared for Dave a lot, sure she thought he might have had something to do with Johnny's death. But, then she thought about it and came to the conclusion that she was just being stupid. Dave would have never shot Johnny on purpose. He just wasn't that type of person. Alli had really screwed up. She might have lost Dave for good. All she could do now was fight for him.

_Jenna had said everything that she wanted to say and she was proud that she had finally stood up to Alli. When she was dating KC, Alli had made her life a living hell. It was time to get revenge and Jenna knew just the way to get it. She had a plan, a good plan that involved...Dave. Jenna was going to do everything she could to make Dave fall for her. Once Dave was hers, Alli would fall apart and she would finally feel what real pain felt like. Jenna had lost all of her friends and got dumped by KC. It was time for Alli to lose something that she cared about. _

_She ran after Dave to find him in an empty classroom pacing back and forth. He was obviously very upset. _

Jenna: "Dave are you alright?" she asked as she moved closer to him.

Dave: "No, I'm not alright Jenna." he yelled at her making her flinch.

Jenna: "Okay, maybe I should go." she said before turning around to leave.

Dave: "No, don't leave. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm just so tired of Alli's bullshit. One day she's happy and flirting with me and the next she's mad and avoiding me. I just can't take it anymore." he said while grabbing Jenna so she wouldn't leave.

Jenna: "I know things have been hard for you lately, but I want to make things better for you." she said.

Dave: "You already have. Just you being here with me now makes things better. I have to ask you one thing thou." he said while getting his thoughts together.

Jenna: "What's that?" she said already knowing what he was going to ask.

Dave: "Why did you kiss me? I thought you knew that we were just friends." he said.

Jenna: "I'm sorry Dave, It just happened. We've been spending a lot of time together lately and I've developed feelings for you." she said as she gave him a shy smile.

Dave: "I need a little time to think. I just broke up with Alli and I don't want to want to make any rash decisions." he said.

Jenna: "I understand, but remember if you need to talk I'll be here." she exclaimed.

Dave: "I know you'll be there, that's why I like you so much because your always there for me. But, for now I think we should just be friends." he said as he gave Jenna a hug.

**Jenna's POV: **Dave said that he just wants to be friends, so I'll be his friend. We'll be the best of friends, but not for long. I'll get him. He'll be mine.

It's time for lunch, Alli heads to the caf to find Dave and Jenna sitting together. Alli walks over to Dave and says "Can we talk?" "I have nothing else to say." Dave says as he takes a sip of his soda. "Dave will you please just let me explain?" she said with a sad look on her face. She looked like she about to cry. "Explain what, Alli. Explain the fact that you've been ignoring me for a whole week. I thought you liked me." he said not caring that his words were making her even more upset. "I do like you." she said as a single tear dropped down her cheek. "Well it's too late, now if you don't mind I would like you to leave." he said not knowing if he really wanted her to go or not. "Fine, I'll leave. Just let me say one more thing." she said. "What?" Dave exclaimed. "I'm sorry I hurt you Dave, I just didn't know what to believe anymore." she said before walking off. He started to get up from his seat when Jenna pulled him back down.

Jenna: "Where are you going?" she said with a frustrated look. She knew what Alli was doing. She was just acting sad so that Dave would come to her rescue.

Dave: "I'm going to find Alli. I need to know what she meant when she said "I just didn't know what to believe." Dave said.

Jenna: "Don't worry about her. She's just trying to get you back. She's playing the victim to get you to feel sorry for her.

**Dave's POV: **Maybe Jenna was right. Maybe Alli was just playing another game. Well I'm done being her puppet. She can apologize all she wants, but I'm not taking her back.

Dave: "I guess your right. She's playing with my emotions and I'm letting her. I just need to forget about her. Thanks for looking out for me Jenna. If you weren't here I probably would have gone back to her and let her string me along like a puppet until she got tired of me and dumped me.

Jenna: "Dave, that's what friends are for." she said knowing it wouldn't be long until Dave was hers.

_Alli struggled with the rest of her school day. Claire tried to get her to smile, but she just sat in class with a frown. She couldn't believe that Dave wouldn't give her a second chance. She also couldn't believe that he was hanging around Jenna of all people. She was a true backstabber and she was sure that Dave would find out soon enough. But, in the mean time Alli decided to lay low. She wasn't going to go after Dave anymore. She was going to let Dave do what he wanted. Eventually he would find out how evil Jenna really was and come back to her. She would be waiting for him, but he would have to make the first move. _

**What did you all think of that chapter? I thought it was one of the best. Drama packed. In the next chapter will Jenna get what she wants? You just have to keep reading to find out. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Next to chapter one, I think chapter eight was the best so far. I'm glad you all like my story. This chapter is about Jenna getting even closer to Dave. Alli backs off like she said she would, but she still has feelings for Dave.**

**Dave's POV:** It's been a month since I've talked to Alli. She hasn't come up to me and I haven't come up to her. Maybe it was all for the best. I just can't handle her being so hot and cold to me. One minute I think she really likes me and the next she doesn't even want to be around me. Jenna is different, I mean she has no problem showing affection. I told her a month ago that I had to think things through, but I done thinking about Alli now. Maybe it's time that I give Jenna a shot, afterall I was interested in her way before Alli. Me and Jenna have been real close these last couple of weeks. I learned a lot about her and she's learned a lot about me. I think she's really cute and I think I might even ...like her. I know a lot of people think of her as a preppy boyfriend stealer, but I see her as nice and friendly. I still care about Alli a lot, but I'm tired of playing games with her. I need a girl that is there for me and doesn't just push me away when things get rough. I think that girl might just be Jenna. Could Jenna really be the girl of my dreams? I hope so because she's pretty, smart, friendly and so full of life.

I walked into the halls of Degrassi to see Alli by her locker, she had been moping around school for the last month. I thought about talking to her, but then I decided not to because I wasn't sure if she wanted to talk to me. I mean she poured her heart out to me a month ago and I just ignored her. She probably thought I was a selfish jerk. I wouldn't blame her if she never wanted to talk to me again. 

I walked passed her and she didn't even look my way. That just proves that we are over, I knew we were over when I dumped her, but when she can't even look at my face that tells me that she is completely done with me. I want to be her friend, but I'm not sure If I can even be that for her. I used to have such deep feelings for her that just being her friend would be too awkward for me and for her.

_Jenna comes out of nowhere and covers my eyes. Of course I knew it was her, but I played along with her game._

Dave: "I wonder who this is. Is it Connor?" he said jokingly knowing that Connor would never do that because he would never allow it.

Jenna: "It's me, Dave." she said as she released her hands from his face.

Dave: "Jenna, I knew it was you the whole time. I just wanted play with your mind a little. So, what's up? How was your weekend?" he asked. He had completely forgotten about Alli that tended to happen whenever Jenna was around. She was an attention getter, but he didn't mind as long as she only wanted his attention.

Jenna: "It was nice, but you know what could have made it better?" she asked while smiling at Dave.

Dave: "No, what?" he asked her already knowing what her response would be. Jenna was an open book, he knew exactly was she was going to say before she said it. However, there were a few times when he couldn't even imagine what she was thinking, but that's what he liked about her. Sometimes she was predictable and sometimes she was spontaneous and hard to read.

Jenna: "You and I going out on a date. That would have made my whole weekend much more special." she said.

Dave: "Yeah, we should go out. Let's talk at lunch, I gotta get to class." Dave said as he began to walk away.

Jenna: "Okay, I'll see you at lunch. Bye Dave." she said as she walked in the opposite direction to her first class.

**Alli's POV:** I can't believe Dave hasn't spoken to me in a month. Is he just cold and heartless? Does he not know that I still care about him? After Johnny died, Dave was my everything. He did everything he could to comfort me and look how I repaid him. I ignored him for a whole week. I thought that me and him could just talk things out and everything would be back to normal, but I was sadly mistaken. Little Miss. Sunshine already had her claws in him. He wouldn't even let me explain why I had been so distant towards him. I thought that Jenna wanted him when we were dating, but I never read too much into it. I should have though. She's the kind of girl that keeps a low profile and then pounces on a guy when he least expects it. She waited till Dave was alone and vulnerable to try and steal him away from me. She can have him for now, but sooner or later he's going to figure her out. He's going to find out who she really is, a backstabbing bitch that does whatever she has to, to get what she wants.

_Alli was walking to class when she bumped into a familiar face. _

Alli: "Oh, I'm sorry...Claire." she said with disbelief.

Claire: "Yeah it's me. I'm surprised you remember my name. I haven't heard from you in weeks. What's going on? Did I do something wrong?" she said not knowing what she could have done for Alli to ignore her for the past couple of weeks.

Alli: "I'm sorry Claire. I just haven't been the same since Johnny died and ...Dave dumped me.

Claire: "It's alright, I just wanted us to talk again like we used to. I don't want to lose you Alli, you're my best friend." she said as she gave her friend a hug.

Alli embraced Claire's hug and then spoke once again.

Alli: "Don't worry, we'll always be best friends." she said as her and Claire walked into their Media Immersion class.

* * *

As soon as the bell rung, Dave immediately got up, grabbed his bag, walked out of his classroom and headed to the caf. He would have ran, but he didn't want Jenna to think that he was too anxious even though he was. He walked into the caf to find Jenna sitting at a table. He took a death breath and then went up to her.

Dave: "Hey, Jenna." he said with a smirk on his face.

Jenna: "Hey Dave, so let's talk about our date." she said louder than usual so that others could hear her.

Dave: "My parents won't allow me to be out late on school nights so how about we got out on Friday?" he said hoping she didn't already have plans.

Jenna: "Sure Dave, I would love to. I didn't want to bring this up, but since we're going to go on a date I thought I should ask this." she said while getting a little nervous.

Dave interrupted her and asked "What?" "I just wanted to know if you've spoken to Alli lately." she exclaimed. "Jenna, I haven't talked to her since that day in the caf when we broke up. Why does that matter?" he said with a curious look. "It doesn't really, I just wanted to make sure you guys were really over." she said. "Trust me, me and Alli are done." he said even though deep down he knew that he still had feelings for her. He just didn't want to admit it. "Alright, sorry for asking. I just needed to know." she said before taking a bite of her sandwich. "Jenna you don't need to apologize. If there's ever anything you want to know about me, then just ask. I don't want us to keep any secrets from eachother." he said now feeling like a hypocrite because he still had feelings for Alli, but told Jenna differently.

_Alli watched as Dave and Jenna continuously flirted with each other_

Alli: "They make me sick. Look at them flirting like there's no tomorrow. I'm surprised Dave got over me so quickly. It's only been a month since we broke up. Jenna is all over him and he's loving every minute of it." she said as she turned back around in her seat to face Claire.

Claire: "All, you need to let Dave go. He's not worth it. You apologized to him, told him exactly how you felt and he just blew you off. Trust me, you can do better." she said trying to reassure her friend.

Alli: "Your wrong Claire, he is worth it. He was there for me when I needed him, but I wasn't there for him when he needed me. That's why I lost him. If I wouldn't have pushed him away, then we would still be together. Claire, I think I... love him." she said with her head down.

Claire: "You think or do you know?" she said.

Alli: "I know I love Dave. I've known for a while now every since the night he came to my house and just held me all night. He didn't try anything, he just held me because he knew that's all I wanted and needed.

Claire: "You should tell him Alli before it's too late." she said

Alli: "It's already too late." she said as she held her face _with_ her hands.

Claire: "What do you mean? He's right there, now get up and go tell him how you feel." she shouted loud enough for the people at the next table to hear her.

Alli: "Claire keep it down. I don't want this to end up in the Antigrapevine. I want to tell him when the time is right and now is not the right time. And even if I told him now, what If he doesn't feel the same way?" she said.

Claire: "It's better that you tell him, so you won't have any regrets." she exclaimed.

Alli: "Yeah, your right. I'll tell him, but in my own time.

_Lunch was over. Alli watched as Dave and Jenna left the caf before her and Claire got up to leave. She would tell him how she felt, but not right now. Not until she knows that there is a chance that they'll be together again._

**The next chapter will be about Jenna and Dave's date, and ... keep reading to find out what happens next.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope you all enjoyed my last chapter. This chapter is about Jenna and Dave's date as well as Alli and a new friend.**

It's Friday morning, Dave is still lying in bed. He should be getting ready for school, but instead he's laying down thinking about one thing, his date with Jenna tonight. He had been waiting all week for this. He decided to take Jenna to the movies. He wanted to pick a scary movie so she would be in his arms the whole time. He just wanted an excuse to hold her.

Dave finally got out of bed, got dressed and headed off to school. He had a big smile on his face as he entered Degrassi. He met Jenna at her locker.

Dave: "Hey Jenna!" he said with a bigger grin than he had when he woke up this morning.

Jenna: "Hey, it looks like someone is excited to see me." she said while matching his smile.

Dave: "Of course I'm excited to see you. I can't wait for our date tonight. How about we go see a movie?" he said with more confidence than he had ever had.

Jenna: "Sounds good to me. What movie do you want to see?" she exclaimed.

Dave: "How about we got see Friday the 13th?" he said with a smirk on his face.

Jenna: "Isn't that a scary movie?" she said curiously.

Dave: "Yeah but don't worry, I'll protect you." he said as he put his arm around her waist.

Jenna: "I know you will. What time does the movie start?" she said.

Dave: "It starts at eight, so I'll pick you up at seven thirty." he said as he pulled her even closer. His lips almost met hers, but he stopped and left her speechless. He would save any making out for the movie. Jenna just stood there shocked, but turned on. She wanted to kiss Dave and she would make sure she did...tonight.

Jenna: "Cool, I'll be ready for you Dave." she said seductively.

Dave: "I know you will." he said as he began to walk away towards his first class.

* * *

_Alli walked to her first class to find Claire waiting for her. She went up to Claire and said..._

Alli: "Hi Claire, guess what?" she said with an odd look on my face.

Claire: "What did you finally tell Dave how you feel about him?" she exclaimed.

Alli: "Noooo, but you know that the new kid Drew?" she asked.

Claire: "Yeah, why?" she said more curious than ever.

Alli: "Well he asked me out." she said while looking at her overly excited friend.

Claire: "That's great. What did you say?" she asked.

_Alli kept her in suspense for a minute before answering._

Alli: "I said yes, but calm down Claire. Drew and I are just friends. You know how I feel about Dave." she said.

Claire: "Sure, if you guys are just friends, they why are yall going on a date?" she asked with a look that made Alli frustrated.

Alli: "It's not a date; we're just two friends going to see a movie that's all. Class is about to start, so we should be quiet before we get into trouble." she said quickly before taking out her notes from last class.

Claire: "Fine, but this isn't over. We'll talk more about this at lunch." she said as she began to concentrate on Mrs. Kwan's lecture.

**Alli's POV: **I should have never told Claire that Drew and I were going out tonight, but she's my best friend and I can only keep a secret from her for so long. She always makes a big deal about everything. Drew and I are just friends. I know he just sees me as a friend, but there have been times when...no I'm just imagining things. Maybe I'm not, maybe he does like me. After all he did ask me out. Why did I say yes? I love Dave, but...I need someone to talk too just like he does. Yeah, me and Drew will just talk and watch the movie that's all. We're just friends, I keep telling myself. I don't see him that way; I hope he doesn't see me as anything other than a friend. We would never work as a couple because I care about Dave too much.

Class went by quickly. It was time for lunch. Claire and Alli headed to the caf. They took their usual seats and Claire began looking at Alli like she knew her secret, even if she didn't have one.

Alli: "Claire, why are staring at me?" she said.

Claire: "No reason, I'm just curious to know why two friends are going out on a Friday night." she said as she took out her lunch and began eating.

Alli: "For the millionth time we are just friends, nothing more." she said with a frustrated look on her face. She was beginning to get very aggravated with Claire.

Claire: "You just keep telling yourself that. Even if you just see him as a friend, that doesn't mean that he just sees you as one." she said before she took a sip of her milk.

Alli: "What are you talking about?" she said as she also began to eat her lunch.

Claire: "Come on All, you can't be that naïve. Haven't you seen the way Drew looks at you? Everybody knows that he likes you except you. You've just been so stuck on Dave to take notice." she said as she directed Alli to the table across the caf, where Drew was sitting and staring at Alli attentively.

_Alli smiled at Drew and then turned back around towards Claire._

Alli: "Maybe you're right Claire. What should I do? I can't break our date because he looks too excited. I don't want to hurt his feelings, but I also don't want to lead him on. I don't want him to think that I like him, when I don't.

Claire: "Alli I don't know what you should do, but whatever you do don't hurt him. I think he really likes you." she said with a serious voice.

Alli: "Alright, I know what I'll do. I go on our date as planned and I'll take it from there." she said not so sure of herself.

_Drew came up to Alli and said "I'll meet you at the theater at seven forty. The movie starts at eight. We're gonna see Friday the 13__th__ if that's okay with you?" "Sure, I'll see you then." All said. She felt sick to her stomach. She felt like she was leading him on, but she wasn't she had made it clear to him that they were just friends. _

_It was six thirty and Jenna was getting ready for her date with Dave. She was so excited. He was so nice and funny, that she couldn't wait to spend more time with him. She took a shower, got dressed, did her makeup and then styled her hair. She made sure that she looked sex not slutty. She didn't mind showing a little skin, but only enough to get him thinking. Before she knew it, it was seven thirty and Dave was knocking on her door. She answered the door to find this charming guy on the other side of it. Dave looked good, so good that Jenna could hardly control her thoughts. _

**Dave's POV:** Wow, she looks hot. I hope I'm not drooling. She always looks good, but tonight she looks very sexy. I just hope that I can control myself tonight. Normally it was no problem, but she just looks too good. My thoughts are everywhere. I'm thinking of some very naughty stuff right now. The way I'm looking at her body probably makes me look like a pervert, but I can't help it I'm a teenage boy.

Dave: "You look great Jenna." he manages to get out after minutes of looking her over.

Jenna: "Thanks, you don't look too bad either." she says smiling.

Dave: "We should probably get going, the movie starts in thirty minutes." he says while he grabs Jenna's hand.

_It only took them ten minutes to walk to the theater. They had twenty minutes to spare, so they got in line for some popcorn. After they got there popcorn they headed into the theater._

_Drew and Alli had just met up outside of the theater._

Drew: "Alli you look amazing." he said while flashing his perfect smile. All of the girls at school wanted him, but all he wanted was Alli and he was going to show her how much he wanted her **tonight**.

Alli: "Thanks Drew, you look nice too." she said nervously. She could already tell that he saw this as a date and that made her somewhat uncomfortable.

Drew: "Shall we?" he said as he held the door open for Alli.

Alli: "Thank you, your such a gentleman." she exclaimed.

_They only had fifth teen minutes until the movie started so they just headed into the theater. They decided to sit in the back of the theater. They had no clue that Dave and Jenna were in the same theater. The movie hadn't been on for twenty minutes before Jason cut someone's head off. Alli ducked her head into Drew's chest and he just smiled. In the front of the theater, Jenna jumped at the sight of the killer cutting someone's head off. Dave put his arm around Jenna and then she moved closer towards him so that they were snug. Jenna looked up at Dave and he looked at her. Then, they moved closer and started kissing. A simple kiss has turned into a make out session. They were all over each other. Meanwhile Alli and Drew were watching the movie when Drew tried to put his arm around Alli. She saw what he was trying to do so she started coughing to distract him. Drew just looked at her, he couldn't figure her out. He asked her out, she said yes and now she was acting all standoffish. He didn't want to force himself on her, so he kept his hands to himself and continued to watch the movie. This made Alli happy because she didn't have to make any more excuses, all she had to do was watch the movie, say goodnight and then go home. _

_Dave and Jenna had been making out for a whole hour. They decided to take a break and at least pretend that they were watching the movie when in actuality they were both waiting to catch their breath before they started kissing each other again. Two minutes went by and they were at it again. Jenna was all over Dave, she wasn't shy like her ex-friend Claire. When she wanted something, she went after it. _

_The movie ended with Jason being held at the bottom of a river by ropes and stones. Alli and Drew exited the theater first. Jenna and Dave were still going at it. They hadn't even noticed that the movie was over. _

_Alli told Drew that she had a nice time. Drew said the same even though he wasn't able to make a move on her, but before she knew it he kissed her. She didn't stop him, she didn't why, but for some reason she just couldn't. She started to get into the kiss before Dave yells "Alli?" She turned around to find both Dave and Jenna staring at her and Drew. _

Alli: "It's not what it looks like Dave." she said with a sad face. She couldn't believe Dave had just caught her kissing Drew.

Dave: "Well it looks like your making out with some dude." he said as he become angry at the sight of them.

Alli: "I'm sorry, Dave It just happened, wait...I don't owe you any explanation. You broke up with me, remember." she said realizing that she didn't have to tell him anything because he kicked her to the curb, not the other way around.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Stick around because it's about to go down, I mean some real drama. Dave is going to find out a secret, one that could change his view of...**

**Just keep reading to find out. Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter picks up from the scene at the movie theater. Alli and Dave were having a moment. (not a good one). Dave had just caught Alli kissing Drew. She didn't like Drew, she just got caught up in the moment at least until Dave showed up. When he saw them kissing, he just went off. He broke up with her so why is he so upset, maybe it's because he still likes her. You'll see.**

Back at the movie theater...

Alli: "I'm sorry Dave it just happened...wait I don't owe you any explanation. You broke up with me, remember.

Dave: "Your right and you can do **whatever** you want with **who** you want." Dave yells.

Alli: "What are you talking about? For the last couple of weeks all I've seen is you and Jenna, together, flirting, hugging, laughing, it was as if I didn't even exist.

Jenna Interrupts: "It's your fault, if you would've been there when he needed you, then you would still be together.

Alli: "Shut up Jenna, I've heard enough out of you. You wanted Dave the whole time we were dating. You waited until we were on the verge of breaking up to steal him from me. You're a backstabbing bitch and I swear you'll get what's coming to you one day." she said with a since of satisfaction for putting Jenna in her place.

Jenna: "You know what, I don't have to stand here and listen to your shit, Alli. I got your man and I didn't even want him. I took him because I knew that if I wanted him I could have him.

**Jenna's POV: **Tell me I didn't just say that. Damn Alli, I'm going to make her pay. If I didn't hate her so much we would probably be the best of friends, after all she's just as conniving as I am. Then again why try to get along with her when I could just humiliate her. Oh, I gonna get her and I gonna get her good, she won't even see it coming.

_Dave stood there looking shocked. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. The girl he thought was too good to be true, actually was. She was a lying conniving bitch and he wanted nothing to do with her._

Dave: "I should've known Jenna; I should've known you were playing me. Everyone was right about you. You're a backstabbing bitch that deserves everything that you get. I never want to see you again." Dave says as he begins to walk away.

Jenna grabs his arm and says "Dave wait." "Wait for what? More lies? All you do is lie and I believed every word you told me. I feel like such a fool." he said as anger filled his face. "I'm sorry Dave. I know what I did was wrong when I started this whole plan. I only wanted to get you away from Alli so she would feel bad, but now I actually like you.

Dave: "It's too late Jenna. You mean nothing to me, now leave me the fuck alone." he exclaimed. With that said Jenna picked up her purse and left.

_Drew and Alli still standing close to Dave were dumbfounded. They didn't know whether to stay or to leave. The silence was starting to make them feel kind of uncomfortable so Alli spoke up. She didn't know what to say, but so knew she had to say something._

Alli: "Are you okay Dave?" she said as she put her hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him. Dave moved away, he didn't want to deal with Alli right now. After everything that happened, he just needed to be alone.

Dave: "No, I gotta go. I need to be alone right now." he said trying not to look at her. She was the last person that he wanted to see. He still had feelings for her. But, after he saw her kissing Drew, he didn't know how to feel. He felt like he had been stabbed in the back.

Alli: "Are you sure you don't want to talk?" she said as she starred as Dave with a concerned look on her face.

Dave: "Yeah I'm sure. Why don't go back to your boyfriend?" he shouts as he walks away.

Alli: "He's not my boyfriend." she yells but Dave is already out of the theater.

_Drew is just standing there feeling out of place. _

**Drew's POV:** Whoa, this is awkward. I thought that I would go out with Alli, have a good time and maybe get to kiss her goodnight. But, instead I got to witness her and her ex argue back and forth. I knew she wasn't over him, but I just thought I'd give it a shot. I mean she's really cute, smart and funny. I guess it just wasn't meant to be. Hopefully we can still be friends.

_Alli looked at Drew as if he were just an innocent bystander that got caught up in her drama filled life._

Alli: "Drew, I" she said he before he interrupted.

Drew: "You don't have to say anything Alli, I get it. You're not over Dave, it's easy to see. Could we still be friends?" he said with a slight smile on his face.

Alli: "I would love that, Drew. Thanks for understanding, most guys would have just got pissed and walked away.

Drew: "As you can tell I'm not like most guys, I would never just walk off and not give you a chance to explain." he said with a reassuring look.

Alli: "I should get home." she said.

Drew: "Wait, I'll drive you." he exclaimed.

Alli: "No thanks, I'll walk. It'll give me time to think." she said before exiting the theater.

_Ten minutes later, Alli arrived at her house to find Dave sitting on her front steps. She was lucky that her parents were out of town and Sav was on a date with Anya, otherwise she would have gotten in big trouble._

Alli: "Dave, what are you doing here? I thought you wanted to be alone." she said shocked to see Dave because she thought she was the last person he wanted to see right now.

Dave: "I got halfway to my house, when I realized that I needed to talk to you." he said with his head down.

Alli: "About what?" she said as she sat down beside Dave.

Dave: "About us." he said as he turned towards her to look her in the eyes.

Alli: "What about us? I thought you made it clear that we were over." she said as the thought of him dumping her crossed her mind.

Dave: "I'm sorry I broke up with you Alli, I never meant to hurt you. I should've listened to you that day, but instead I acted like a jerk and blew you off. Will you ever forgive me?" he said more disappointed in himself than he'd ever been.

Alli: "Yeah, but I deserved it. I shouldn't have pushed you away. All you tried to do was be there for me, but I was too stupid to figure it out." she said.

Dave: "Don't say that, you're not stupid. You're the smartest girl I know, that's one of the reasons why I fell for you. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I still care about you, Alli. I only hung out with Jenna because I needed someone to talk to and she was there. She may have been there for the wrong reasons, but she was there.

Alli: "I should've been there for you when you needed me, but I just couldn't get past Johnny's death. It affected me more than I thought it would." she said as her eyes began to water.

Dave: "It's okay, I should of known that is was going to be harder for you to deal with. Alli I have to tell you something, something I've been holding back for a while now." he said.

Alli: "What's that?" she said now more anxious than ever.

Dave: "I...I love you, Alli. You're the only girl that I need and want." he said feeling glad that he had finally gotten his feelings off his chest. Now all he had to do was wait for her response. He hoped that she felt the same way.

Alli: "I love you too, Dave." she said as she pulled Dave close to her and kissed him. This kiss was more than just any kiss; it was full of love and passion.

**I know this looks like the end of my story, but it isn't over yet. Alli and Dave may have to face one more obstacle. Keep reading to find out what happens next. **


	12. Chapter 12

**First I would like to thank all of the people that viewed my story and reviewed it. Special thanks to **_**newlovergirl, BeautyIsHerName, CelijaHasChoclateEclares, newjallifan, Candygirl, matiroxz, craig10121, and Ana for reviewing my story. Reviews give a writer a sense of confidence and keep us motivated. After this chapter I might just make one more and end it. It depends though, I might do a couple more chapters, but I'm not sure.**_

It had been a week since Alli and Dave declared their love for one another. Alli managed to stay friends with Drew without Dave suspecting that there was anything going on. Alli loved Dave and he loved her. She wasn't going to do anything to mess it up this time. Another good thing is that Alli hadn't heard anything from her nemesis Jenna. She expected Jenna to get her back, but she hadn't **yet**. Alli had grown a little suspicious with the idea of Jenna just leaving her and Dave alone; after all she did say she was going to make her pay. (Not out loud).

Dave and Alli were walking hand and hand into Degrassi when they noticed people starring and pointing at them. Claire came running up to Alli as soon as she saw her.

Alli: "Claire, what's going on? Why is everyone staring at us?" she said with such a worried face that even Dave began to get curious.

Claire: "I guess you haven't heard yet." she exclaimed.

Alli: "Heard what Claire? Your scaring me, now tell me what going on." she said as Dave held her hand even tighter.

Claire: "There's a rumor going around school that you and Dave had sex." she said quietly even though the whole school had already heard. Once one person knows, it's not long before everyone else finds out.

Alli: "What? Who started the rumor?" she shouted.

Claire: "Jenna, I guess she didn't take you getting back with Dave too well. Alli, don't do anything that you'll regret." she said before Dave and Alli took off down the hallway in search of Jenna.

_Everyone was staring at the two. They heard nothing but whispers at they rushed through the hallways looking for Jenna. Voices saying "She did it with him while her parents were asleep, I heard she did it with him and two other guys, No that's what happened, I heard she sucked his d###." The voices were too much for Alli. She let go of Dave's hand and took off running. When she spotted Jenna in the hallway, she ran up to her and slammed her against her locker. "What the fuck? Why'd you do that?" she said obviously oblivious to the fact that Alli had found out what she did. "Don't play dump with me bitch. You know exactly what I'm talking about. You told everyone that I slept with Dave and you know that's not true. Even if it was it's none of your business." she yelled. "I didn't spread anything, I just told Chante." she said while backing away from Alli. "You know telling Chante is like telling the whole school. You knew what you were doing and you deserve this." she said before punching Jenna in the face. "Oh, my nose." Jenna said as blood drizzled down her chin onto her shirt. "Alli, What'd you do?" Dave said before grabbing Alli and taking her outside the school before the principal came. "Dave she ruined my life, now everyone at school thinks I'm a slut. She deserved that, she's lucky you came. I would've really messed her up if you wouldn't have dragged me away." she said while pacing back and forth. "We have to go before someone finds us out here. You're going to get in a lot of trouble if we don't leave right now." he said as he grabbed Alli's hand and they ran away from the school. They ran all the way to the park._

Alli: "Can you believe her? She had the nerve to tell Chante of all people that we slept together. That was as good as telling the whole school herself. Chante can't keep a secret and she knows that." she said.

Dave: "I bet you wouldn't be this mad if people thought you slept with Drew." he said before realizing that he wasn't supposed to say that out loud.

Alli: "What did you just say? I can't believe you Dave. We just got back together. Do you want us to break up again?" she said with anger. She could even look at him after he said that. He had really hurt her feelings. Sure she still wanted to be popular, but she wouldn't go along with a rumor just to make that happen.

Dave: "I'm sorry Alli, I don't know what I was thinking. Please forgive me." he said sadly.

Alli: "Damn right you weren't thinking. I would have never said anything like that to you Dave. But, we have bigger things to worry about, so I'll let that comment slide **for now**." she said as her phone rang.

_She had just received a text from Sav. It read "What's going on Alli? I heard that you slept with Dave. Please tell me that's not true. If you did, then you have just brought shame to the Bandhari name." Alli replied with "Of course it's not true. It's just a rumor." "Oh, I'm so glad. Where are you anyway?" he texted her. "I had to get away for a bit, I just couldn't take all of the looks and whispers. Don't worry though, I'm not alone I'm with Dave" she responded. "Oh, like that makes me feel any better." He texted her. "You know what I don't have time for this, Sav. Dave is a great guy and you'll just have to except him being in my life." she responded. "Fine, just be careful." he replied. "Okay, I'll see you at home". she texted him back._

Dave: "Who were you texting? " he said hoping it wasn't Drew.

Alli: "Who'd you think it was, Drew? Well it wasn't it was Sav, **my brother**, he just wanted to know if the rumor was true or not." she said sarcastically.

Dave: "No, and I said I was sorry for what I said so can we just forget about that." he said a little frustrated.

Alli: "Alright, I'm sorry. I just don't know what to do. If this gets back to my parents, I'll never see you again." she exclaimed.

Dave: "I understand. We'll figure something out. Just don't push me away like you did last time. We're in this together." he said before he gave Alli a kiss.

Alli: "Thanks, I needed that." she said as she began to calm down.

Dave: "So what should we do?" he said.

Alli: "We should probably go back to school. I'm going to have to deal with the consequences of hitting Jenna some time. I'd rather deal with it sooner rather than later." she said as she pulled herself together.

Dave: "Alright, everything is going to be fine. Let's go." Dave said as he reached for Alli's hand.

_Once again they walked into Degrassi hand and hand. This time the hallways were completely empty. It must've been their lunchtime. Alli and Dave headed to the caf to find Claire calling them over to her table. They walked towards her and sat down._

Claire: "You're never going to believe this." she said with a smile on her face.

Alli: "What Claire and why are you smiling so much? This isn't the time to be smiling, my life is over." she said.

Claire: "Calm down Alli. I was going to tell you that when Principal Simpson asked Jenna what happened, she lied. She told him that she ran into a door. I know it's not the most believable excuse, but he bought it. She's at the nurse's office right now, getting her nose taken care of. I think she lied because she was afraid that you would beat her ass if she said anything." she said.

Alli: "What a relief? That's just one less thing that I have to worry about. But, what am I going to do about the rumor? Everybody probably thinks that I'm a slut." she said as she put her head down on the table. Dave began to rub her back to soothe her.

Claire: "How about we go to the source of our problem? We can go to Chante and ask her or rather tell her to write a retraction in the Antigrapevine." she said as Alli lifted her head and thought about what her friend had just said.

Alli: "We can try that, but I doubt she'll do it." she said as her, Claire and Dave got up and went to Chante's table.

_Chante was sitting at the table laughing and chatting with her Power squad friends when they came up to her. _

Alli: "We need to talk?" Alli said with anger in her voice.

Chante: "What do you want? Shouldn't you and Dave be off somewhere getting it on?" she said. When she looked up at the expression on Alli's face, she got up and walked with them outside of the caf. Alli had the look of pure hate on her face and Chante knew that she was about to get it.

Alli: "So I heard Jenna told you that I slept with Dave." she said with a serious look on her face.

Chante: "Yeah, me and the whole school." she said sarcastically.

Alli: "It's all your fault. It you wouldn't have put it in the Antigrapevine, then everyone wouldn't know." she exclaimed.

Chante: "Even if I wouldn't have put it in my blog, everyone would have found out anyway. Why are you so mad? Is it true?" she asked.

Alli: "Of course it's not true and If you don't write a retraction in your blog saying that it was all a big lie, I will be forced to tell Principal Simpson." she said knowing that she would get her way. If the principal read it both Jenna and Chante would be suspended, maybe even expelled. Chanted might even loose her blogging privileges.

Chante: "Fine, I'll write a retraction." she said as she walked back into the caf.

Alli: "Hopefully, that's all we need to stop this rumor. Even though I doubt most people will stop talking. You know how high school students are; they believe what they want to believe even if it's not true.

_Dave and Claire just stood there looking at Alli. There was nothing that either of them could do. Hopefully Chante posting a retraction would work, but you never know what might happen. People are always going to talk and now thanks to Jenna, Alli will be known as the school slut. She'll never get her good name back. She's lucky that she has her good friends and Dave to get her through this._

**The next chapter will be about Dave getting praised by the guys at degrassi for sleeping with Alli. Alli is going to get very annoyed with this. Dave keeps telling the guys that nothing happened, but they don't believe him. Everyone at school is calling Alli the school slut and there's nothing she can do about it. Keep reading.**


	13. Author's note

**Author's Note: I am going out of town tommorow, i'll be gone for a week. I'll update this story when I get back. Even sooner if I have access to a computer.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for not posting in forever you guys. I've either been really busy or unmotivated. I hope you all like this chapter. It picks up after Jenna spreads the rumor of Alli sleeping with Dave. Dave will get praise from his friends for hooking up with Alli, but does he really want it? Did anything happen between them? Keep reading.**

The next morning, Alli wakes up with just a little hope that people have forgotten about the rumor. (The one where it seems like she slept with Dave, the one that is completely false, and the one that has completely ruined her reputation.) She climbs out bed, picks out her usual trendy outfit, showers and then gets dressed. Then, she texts Dave because he was supposed to walk her to school today. Dave replies with **I CAN'T WALK WITH YOU THIS MORNING, I HAVE TO GET TO SCHOOL EARLY AND TALK WITH ONE OF MY TEACHERS. SORRY BABE, I'LL SEE YOU AT SCHOOL. **Although she is a little frustrated and upset, Alli grabs her backpack and heads out of the door.

She walks into Degrassi with her head up high. She wants to seem unfazed by anything and everything around her. In her mind, if she acts as if nothing is wrong, then everything is okay. She quickly heads to the restroom to change into her school clothes because she wouldn't be caught dead in the clothes her parents bought her. She applies some mascara, powder, lip gloss and then she goes to find Dave. She sees Dave with Connor and a couple of other guys. They all seem to be laughing and joking around. They seem like they are having the time of their lives while Dave has the saddest look on his face. Alli quietly walks towards them. All of their backs are faced towards her, so they didn't hear or see her coming.

Jacob (random guy): So Dave, the word around school is that you hooked up with that girl...what's her name? It doesn't really matter who she is, the only thing that matters dude is that you got a piece of that action. We are not worthy to be in your presence. After all you did hook up with the hottest girl in grade 9. Dude, just tell me one thing. Was she good?" he said before Dave cut him off.

Dave: "First of all, her name is Alli. Second, don't be so quick to believe everything that you hear. Third, if Alli and I did hook up it's none of your business how good she was in bed." he exclaimed.

Jacob (random guy): "So you admit that she was good? Well she looks like she has a couple of tricks up her sleeve if you know what I mean." he said while he smirked.

Connor and the rest of the guys just stood around agreeing and nodding with whatever Jacob said.

Dave: "I didn't admit anything. Stop putting words in my mouth. " he said obviously fed up with this new guy.

Jacob (random guy): "Don't play stupid. She has the body of a goddess and everyone knows about backwoods bandhari. I heard that she hooked up with Johnny Dimarco in the woods a while back." he said not knowing that Alli was standing right behind them.

Alli: "Thanks for sticking up for me Dave. I can't believe you let him talk all that shit about me and all you did was offer a few words. Why did you even waste your time trying to argue with him? He thinks I'm a slut just like the rest of the school does." she said while she began to walk away.

Dave: "Alli wait, no one thinks you're a slut." he says as he grabs her arm.

Alli: "Let go of me and stop lying to me. Everyone does so think I'm a slut. Don't you think I hear them whispering every time I walk through the halls? All I hear all day is "Slut, skank, you slept with Dave so why not sleep with me?" Guys whistle at me when I walk by them. My life is over Dave, I worked so hard to build the little reputation that I had and a few words from big mouth backstabbing bitch Jenna ruined it in a matter of minutes. " she said as her eyes began to water.

Dave: "Everything is going to be fine Alli, you'll see. Before you know it people will be talking about some other school scandal. You'll get your good name back." he said trying to make her feel better.

Alli: "Don't' make a promise that you can't keep. You don't know that everyone will forget about the rumor. You not a girl so you don't know what it's like to be called a slut. Guys get praised for hooking up with a girl, while a girl gets tormented and harassed. Once a girl is known as a slut or worse, she'll never be able to get her good name back, never. That's just how life goes. People might even eventually stop talking about me, but they'll never forget what they heard and as far as they know the rumor is true. I don't exactly dress or act like a saint, so it may be hard to believe that the rumor isn't true." she said.

Dave: "I'm so sorry that you have to go through this Alli. Whether you believe me or not, I am going to get you through this. I sticking with you Alli because I love you. My feelings haven't changed for you and I'm hoping that your feelings haven't changed for me. Despite what people are saying about you, you'll always be my angel. I'll always be by your side. Whenever you need me, I'll be there." he said sincerely.

Alli: "Thanks Dave, I really needed to hear that and I love you too. I know I've been going off on you lately, but I still care about you a lot. My feelings haven't changed for you. Your still my guy, I'm still your girl and there is nothing that little miss perky can do about it. But, enough about Jenna let's focus on us. Let's make a promise to each other that we won't let anyone interfere with our relationship again. Promise?" she exclaimed.

Dave: "I promise I won't let anyone interfere with our relationship ever again." he said as he pulled Alli into a hug. A hug that lasted so long that Alli and Dave were both late to class. It was a good thing that their teacher was running late, otherwise they may have gotten a warning or worse, a detention.

The school day went by slower than usual and the comments and whispers kept coming all throughout the day. Alli couldn't wait till school was over. Finally, her prayers were answered. The final school bell rang and it was time to go home. Alli practically ran out of the classroom to her locker, got her books, kissed Dave goodbye and then ran outside. She didn't even stop when she left Degrassi. She ran all the way home, not because she was scared, but because she couldn't handle being judged by people at school anymore. One of the worse things about the rumor was that random people that she didn't even know heard about it and had the audacity to call her names. They didn't even know her, but they wanted to fit it with the crowd so they joined in not caring whose feelings they hurt in the process. But, that's how high school goes most of the times. A rumor starts, it doesn't matter if it is true or not, people are going to believe it because they want to believe and because others believe it.

Alli got to her front door, put the key into the door, opened it, ran inside and closed the door behind her.

**Ally's POV: **I really thought that people would have forgotten about the rumor or at least calmed down about it, but it was even worse today. Why are people so cruel? Teenagers are so quick to believe everything that they hear. I'm debating over whether or not I'm going to get revenge on Jenna. I probably shouldn't because I promised Dave that I wouldn't let anyone interfere with our relationship, but Jenna deserves a taste of her own medicine. But, you know what for once I'm going to be the bigger person and just let it go. Getting her back will only cause trouble for me and Dave. I'm just grateful that I have a great guy like Dave in my life. I don't want to lose him so I'll forget about Miss. Prissy for the time being, but if she tries anything else (I mean something that really gets my blood boiling), I'll get her so good that she'll never do anything to me again.

**I hope you all liked this chapter. Keep reading. I probably post a couple more chapters and be done with the story. I'm not sure where I will go next with the story so you'll just have to keep reading.**


End file.
